


Part 2 A New Puzzel

by Akasha_RC



Series: Somebody I Used To Know [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Gen, own charecters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha_RC/pseuds/Akasha_RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Sherlocks fall, Moriarty has come back and now he is planning revenge. second part to Somebody I Used To Know, and there might be a final installment depending on how many visitors i get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moriarty Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a complete a work.

A New Puzzle  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C, Sherlock is that of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and BBC Sherlock Creators.

 

~~~Rashelle POV: ~~~  
~~~A TWO WEEKS AFTER LEAVING LONDON~~~ 

I guess I should have known that once he was away from the city that he would try and escape, that was the reason that I told Irene to take him to the island, he was still weak, so he didn’t really harm Irene or Kate in any way, but he took the plane as I knew he would, then crashed it, and then he contacted Sebastian, which he meet with me.

“Hello dear, I do believe that our dear Sebastian is looked up, because Mycroft got to him first, but I think I can help you a little, of course you will have to help me a bit.” I told Moriarty, as we had reconnected again.

“What do you want in order to get Sebastian out.” He said not too pleased that I had him and not the other way around.

“Simple, you know that Sherlock is alive trying to find Sebastian, I haven’t told him that his dear brother has him, and he doesn’t know your alive, but I would like you to tell Sebastian to forget about John, and everyone else targeted that knew Sherlock, you won’t harm them in any way, if you do I will kill you, oh and by the way, your company has shrunk, to three main webs. The one in Germany, Switzerland, and the main office here in London, I have been helping out, but our prices have gone up, and we still got payers.” I said and then he was silent, I could here he was angry, but then he let out a resigned sigh, and then he calmed himself down.

“Fine, get me Sebastian, I will stop terror on your love ones that are with or around Sherlock, oh and I am terribly sorry about your look alike, she went up in flames, I just thought you should know.” He said as if that would shock me.

“Sorry, I really don't care, please try again, besides she is not my look alike she is my sister, and you just got yourself a big surprise, didn’t you, besides like you I knew what you were going to do before you even did it, that’s why I had you moved, and I told her she would have thirty seconds before the bomb went off and to get out of there. She is safe, but either way I would not have cared, see unlike you I never get bored, I don't ever feel love, or any emotions for that matter, I really did fool you didn’t I, guess you just never expect anything new did you? Well good luck with that ‘partner’” I told him before I hung up the phone.

He was still weak but I would give him time to heal, and then I would have to call Mycroft tell him everything, but first I would call Sherlock, and get him to come home and face John, now that things were safe for all. 

Decisions, decisions what am I going to do first off, many things, now that the story is more interesting.  
~~~ Two Weeks Earlier~~~

“Hey John wake up, its time to eat and go to work,” I told John it was still stressful for him, but he was better now. I guess he always saw me as a reminder that he might live one, and I tried to take him on the cases often, but he hardly had the energy he was about two stones lighter, and it seemed to be for lack of food.

“I am not hungry, and I have the day off,” he said, then he wrapped himself in the blanket more tightly, of course I had a method of getting him out of bed but I really didn’t want to do that, for fear that Mrs. Hudson would over see it again.  
But I had no choice he needed food.

“Fine, you leave me no choice,” I grumbled, I unzipped my dress and then I slipped off my heels, and then I climbed in bed with him.

“Dame it sher… I mean… Er... sorry ..habit I guess. Sorry Rashelle,” he said, and then I knew. I hugged him and then he started to sob, no tears streamed, just sobbing, he just remembered it was like this every Sunday, and then we would go to the cemetery together this time, because he told him everything and then I would listen, and then I would tell John what he wanted to hear, and once it almost slipped, that miracles take time and effort, but I phrased it to sound like there is hope.

“Let it out John its alright, I am here, no one knows you’re here besides me.” That’s when I got an idea, I continued saying, “I have an idea, get your vacation for three days, and then pack a suite case with the necessities. 

“Why how long?” he said, and then I though about it.

“Just two weeks, no worries, we will be back before they are up, but you need a vacation from this place, but don't tell Mycroft, we are leaving before he knows it,” I told him.

 

Three hours later I gave Mrs. Hudson the rent early, and told her to stock the fridge after a week and three days. Then we waved goodbye.

We were in the air after a few minutes, and we relaxed as we waited to get to our destination.

 

~~~ A Few Hours Later~~

We arrived in New York city, and I knew that our flight was not until tomorrow, John was surprised, but not as surprised as he saw who was waiting for us in the lobby.

“Irene Adler? Seriously we came here to all the places in the world, and this is where she has been all this time?” he said in an astonished voice.

“I take it you know each other, but that’s beside the point, I think that she or rather her partner would need your help, we prefer no hospitals, but after that we are moving on, this is just a detour, until our flight is back, and I do need to check on a certain person, Miss Harper, how is she dear Irene?” I told Irene and she just lead us to the car.

“She is fine, but she does miss her dear friend, she will be glad to see her, as well Kate has still not recovered very well and it has been two weeks and yet miss Harper can do so much.” Irene said as we headed to her pent house in the upper east side.

We got to her pent house and then we saw Kate in the bed, laying with her eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

“She was hit most by the fumes, and then there was this mist that emanated from the location of the bomb and since I was in the water still underneath she inhaled more then I did, and a shared of metal went in to her forearm, and we took it out.” She said, as she sat down next to Kate.

Then I got a call, and it was from Mycroft, it was pretty late for him to call, even if it was a five-hour difference.

I answered the call.

“Hello?” I answered with, and he took a deep breath seeing as it annoyed him when I answered like that when I knew who it was.

“Where are you? Mrs. Hudson told me your going to be gone for two weeks, Lestrade went to see if you could work a case then told me that John and you were missing. I though something bad happened, where are you?” he said trying to get the answer but not doing a good job of it.

“I am at a friends house, John needed to get out of the city, and I thought it would be good for him, besides we wont be long, we both needed a break but I’ll contact Lestrade and tell him to give me the specifics, but I will talk to you soon.” I told him seeing as he would trace the call, but it would take him a few good tries to locate me seeing as I was also good with electronics, all from living with a criminal mastermind, and bouncing call between several countries and cities would be good.

John checked on Kate, and then told me what he needed, and I went over to check on my dear friend, Mary Harper.

I got to the morgue station and was already on my way, when she came running, out, I had decided to take John with me. She ran and hugged me once she was close enough, then she looked at John thinking it was probably Mycroft.

“So is this Mycroft, your husband? He seemed taller, and more authoritative, when you described him, he looks more like a partner to a mastermind then anything,” she said, she read to many novels and she identified people as it were in a book; protagonist, antagonist, villain, and sidekick, and random characters.

“No this is Dr. Watson, he is here to request well on my behalf some medicine for a friend, but as you know she cant come to a hospital because my dear sister and her partner are still under protection,” I told her, and she seemed to understand.

I told her about the plan about Sherlock faking his death; she was the one who had helped me with getting a body similar to Sherlock’s. The body was also a jumper and the family was well compensated for the closed casket ceremony.

“Ah he is the one you told me about, yes I am sorry and I know that no words can make it hurt less, “ she told him, and I saw him flinch a little but then he recovered and smiled at her and they shook hands.

We got what we needed and then I put John in a cab and he was off to cure Kate, and I was left to talk to Mary alone. She was working on a body, and she seemed in a talkative mood, so I let her.

“How do you think he will take the news of Sherlock being alive?” she asked after I recovered from shock that she new how deep he cared for the man.

“I really don't know, the doctor surprises me a lot, sometimes I have to do very extreme things just to get a reaction I want, but then he accepts it easily, and he still hurts for him, but he got better, as I said things do get better.” I told her, for she had lost her boyfriend in a subway accident.

“Yes I know you seem to have that effect on people, to cure or make them heal faster, I saw that he looked better then when you described him.” She said and I agreed with her.

“Mary?” I asked

“Yes?” she answered.

“I think I will need another body soon, well more like a few months,” I told her, seeing as there was only two of three ways to set myself free, and those who I cared for free as well.

“For who this time?” she asked as if it was the most normal thing I had asked.

“This time for myself, I do believe I am going to die. This time I wont be going back to London if I can help it,” I told her, that made her stop working and she knew what my plan was going to be.

We talked more, and then we chatted about the most random things she said, and then she discussed new music that she had become to like, and she told me that before I was gone, that she would like to see London, and I told her she was invited for a Christmas party, all things paid.

She seemed very happy at that though, for she had no family to see, and she and I were more close then that of my real sister, besides I cant really take Irene back to London she would be shot at by Sebastian, or worse Moriarty if he was feeling better, but it would take time. I also wanted her to meet Molly they were similar in many ways but different and they can learn from each other.

Time flew by fast with Mary and it was comforting that we still talked with ease. It was just after two in the morning, time went flying when we talked, and then we shared a cab, and I asked to take her first, seeing as there was something off about this man.

I was right, he was the one, the police were trying to bring to justice after he began to kill random people who got in his cab, almost reminded me of Sherlock’s and John’s first case, and this one other case I read about long ago.

Of course he didn’t realized who I was, and I acted along, as a scared victim, role playing always got messy but it was very much fun.

“Now get on the floor, and take that jacket off,” he said pointing a gun at me we were in an alley, and I could see many possibilities to get out without harming him, but seeing as how easily Mary would have gotten killed had I not been there, really made me think it through. I was glad though that she was not here to witness this.

He came close, and then with his free hand grabbed a bunch of my hair and pulled, making me really angry and now he had me standing up, he started to forcefully kiss me, and that was when I had enough, I was really angry, and he ignored the signs that said a predator was around. He was a cabbie and knew that hardly anyone came through the alley ways.

I saw the hairs on his neck rise as my anger rose, and then I swiped my leg under him and he fell on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and then he stare at me wide eyes, pleading.

He was on the other side of the fence now, I had him where I wanted him, I placed a shy kiss to his lips and I could tell that his lips pulled to a tiny smiled, and then I injected him with the injection I swiped, it was just enough to make him go under for at least a few good hours, until I checked out the warehouse he had in mind, and before I noticed I heard a young womans voice calling for help, and that was all I needed, and I called the police and they could handle a trace, and get here at the time needed to save the woman.

 

I walked home with my jacket in hand, and I noticed then I was bleeding from my right cheek, I guess he did get a swiped at me.

 

As I got in they all stared at me, John had a face of horror as he saw the state I was in, and then checked to see how bad my check was.

He cleaned it said it didn’t need stitches or that it would cause a scar, and I was grateful.

“You went on the tube like that?” he asked, as we were seated in the living room, and Irene was with Kate who apparently was looking much better.

“Yes they don't really care how you look so long as you don't have a bomb, and a taxi I would rather avoid which is why you better sleep good seeing as our flight leaves later at six in the afternoon.” I told him as he finished cleaning my wound.

“Do you mind telling me what you did that got you this way, all dirty and with a bruising hurt cheek?” he asked with real concern in his eyes.

“Oh well you know killers are everywhere, and I happened to stumble upon one on my way here,” I said, I was going to continue when Irene came rushing in and turned the tely on.

“I guess we can see what she did already,” she said, as we watched the news broadcasting, the man still unconscious and the police scrambling to get about three very thin, food deprived, women out of the factory. 

“The police are very grateful for the person who called the police, but they are perplexed as to who had done it and not stayed seeing as they were witness to this, some are also saying that the one to call could have been the partner, but the women are all saying that it was just this taxi cab killer all long and alone, no one else. He usually drugged them but not before telling them to strip and kneel on the ground, and then he would rape them, and hang them here on the factory, then he would starve them until they died. The police are at a loss saying that the man is not dead just drugged, they are trying to find out what type of drug but it will take sometime, this is Nina Anderson, reporting to you live, from the ally way of New York.” The report ended on the way the investigation was going to be handled, that was my cue to call in a favor to the U.S. government seeing as they owed me one, and this was just a tiny case compared to the one I did them.

“You did all that? You let yourself be touch by that monster!?” John said, now yelling, he was worried I could tell but I guess it was a bad thing to do.

“Sorry John I had to he could have easily killed my friend had I not been there, and I was a bit bored, and I needed him to take me to his hid out before he got away, besides I didn’t get molested if that’s what your worried about, he was a pity criminal, I’ve dealt with worse, and I am still here,” I said trying to be as reasonable as I could.

“Yes but sometimes there are mistakes, and even the great one fall hard,” he said ending in a whisper.

“I am sorry for scaring you, I really am, next time I will do it without any complications, just a swift one, and I wont go looking for it either.” I said, then I pulled him in to a hug, and I directed him to the guest room so he could sleep seeing as he needed it.

“There is no other room, and this bed is pretty big, we could shared the bed, besides I would like some company,” he said, I was going to refuse because I was not feeling sleepy, just tired, but I owed him for scaring him, and I nodded, but I told him that I would shower first, and he nodded.

After the shower, I had put on my new jumper, and I went in with the boxers, that Mary had given me. I was already relaxing, when I felt an arm drape over me and I felt Johns sleeping body curl against mine, and then I relaxed because he was asleep, and then I drifted to unconsciousness.

It was probably after seven in the morning, when I finally woke up refreshed, John was still asleep but curled up on the other side of the bed, and then I had put on my shoes, and I went out to the living room, and then to the kitchen and started breakfast.

There was imported tea, and coffee, which I made a cup, then I made Benedict eggs, and then some French toast. I was a bit startled when I saw John standing on the kitchen entry way, it was hard to scare me, but he manage it, and could not hid his amusement.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and I just looked at him, surely he was not that stupid.

“Making breakfast, want some? Coffee or tea?” I asked. 

“Coffee, I feel I might need it today, and yes some breakfast sounds good, I recall that I am staving,” he said.

“Good cause I was not asking, if you had said you were not hungry I was going to force it down your threat,” and at that he shivered a little and sat down in the dining table.

I took some food to Irene’s and Kate’s room, and then I went to join John.

“Why are you starving like you said, all of a sudden? And you didn’t have any nightmares from the sleep I had, and the look on your eyes,” I said, very curious at the prospect that he might be healing after all.

“Your right, I don't know I guess leaving England even if it was for the short time, I felt like I could breath, and you actually made everything simple for me, you never pressured me or told me empty words, I guess I felt better with you, and you let me mourn, and I guess last nights scare really had me worry, and it awoke my appetite, I guess one tragedy puts it to sleep, and I guess an almost one reawakens it,” he said laughing a bit, and to be honest I was not sure if to be relived or worried, but I was sure not going to call his therapist, and tell her this, she was easily trusting with strangers, and I had him stop going, he was grateful and I was glad he didn’t object.

We went sight seeing as we left Irene and Kate alone to enjoy themselves, and then we had lunch, after that we went shopping, to make John more American, and I went to buy a new coat seeing as I was burning the one from last night, and then there was a trigger, a man with a head of curls walked by his face out of sight, the hight was off but he was almost identical, and then John turned around, his eyes were a bit glazed but then he said he would like the dark blue scarf as well.

We finished and got back around four, we packed and got packing, and this time we were driven by both women, and went to say a goodbye to Mary, and she seemed sad that it was a very short visit. But then we promised we would see each other soon, and to tell Jeremy to behave, he was the intern that she took under her wings, and the only other that knew what they both did for me, just as Molly did for Sherlock.

We said our farewells, and then we were off, to another place I called home, weather just like England's, gloomy, and everything but without the people in it, the ones that cared too much that they didn’t even realized that they were killing you softly.  
~~~ Two Weeks Earlier~~~

“Hey John wake up, it’s time to eat and go to work,” I told John it was still stressful for him, but he was better now. I guess he always saw me as a reminder that he might live one, and I tried to take him on the cases often, but he hardly had the energy he was about two stones lighter, and it seemed to be for lack of food.

“I am not hungry, and I have the day off,” he said, then he wrapped himself in the blanket more tightly, of course I had a method of getting him out of bed but I really didn’t want to do that, for fear that Mrs. Hudson would over see it again.  
But I had no choice he needed food.

“Fine, you leave me no choice,” I grumbled, I unzipped my dress and then I slipped off my heels, and then I climbed in bed with him.

“Dame it sher… I mean… er… Sorry…Habit I guess. Sorry Rashelle,” he said, and then I knew. I hugged him and then he started to sob, no tears streamed, just sobbing, he just remembered it was like this every Sunday, and then we would go to the cemetery together this time, because he told him everything and then I would listen, and then I would tell John what he wanted to hear, and once it almost slipped, that miracles take time and effort, but I phrased it to sound like there is hope.

“Let it out John it’s alright, I am here; no one knows you’re here besides me.” That’s when I got an idea, I continued saying, “I have an idea, get your vacation for three days, and then pack a suite case with the necessities. 

“Why how long?” he said, and then I thought about it.

“Just two weeks, no worries, we will be back before they are up, but you need a vacation from this place, but don't tell Mycroft, we are leaving before he knows it,” I told him.

 

Three hours later I gave Mrs. Hudson the rent early, and told her to stock the fridge after a week and three days. Then we waved goodbye.

We were in the air after a few minutes, and we relaxed as we waited to get to our destination.

 

~~~ A Few Hours Later~~

We arrived in New York City, and I knew that our flight was not until tomorrow; John was surprised, but not as surprised as he saw who was waiting for us in the lobby.

“Irene Adler? Seriously we came here to all the places in the world, and this is where she has been all this time?” he said in an astonished voice.

“I take it you know each other, but that’s beside the point, I think that she or rather her partner would need your help, we prefer no hospitals, but after that we are moving on, this is just a detour, until our flight is back, and I do need to check on a certain person, Miss Harper, how is she dear Irene?” I told Irene and she just lead us to the car.

“She is fine, but she does miss her dear friend, she will be glad to see her, as well Kate has still not recovered very well and it has been two weeks and yet Miss Harper can do so much.” Irene said as we headed to her pent house in the Upper East Side.

We got to her pent house and then we saw Kate in the bed, lying with her eyes closed and breathing shallowly.

“She was hit most by the fumes, and then there was this mist that emitted from the location of the bomb and since I was in the water still underneath she inhaled more than I did, and a shared of metal went in to her forearm, and we took it out.” She said, as she sat down next to Kate.

Then I got a call, and it was from Mycroft, it was pretty late for him to call, even if it was a five-hour difference.

I answered the call.

“Hello?” I answered with, and he took a deep breath seeing as it annoyed him when I answered like that when I knew who it was.

“Where are you? Mrs. Hudson told me you’re going to be gone for two weeks, Lestrade went to see if you could work a case then told me that John and you were missing. I thought something bad happened, where are you?” he said trying to get the answer but not doing a good job of it.

“I am at a friend’s house, John needed to get out of the city, and I thought it would be good for him, besides we won’t be long, we both needed a break but I’ll contact Lestrade and tell him to give me the specifics, but I will talk to you soon.” I told him seeing as he would trace the call, but it would take him a few good tries to locate me seeing as I was also good with electronics, all from living with a criminal mastermind, and bouncing call between several countries and cities would be good.

John checked on Kate, and then told me what he needed, and I went over to check on my dear friend, Mary Harper.

I got to the morgue station and was already on my way, when she came running, out, I had decided to take John with me. She ran and hugged me once she was close enough, then she looked at John thinking it was probably Mycroft.

“So is this Mycroft, your husband? He seemed taller, and more authoritative, when you described him, he looks more like a partner to a mastermind then anything,” she said, she read to many novels and she identified people as it were in a book; protagonist, antagonist, villain, and sidekick, and random characters.

“No this is Dr. Watson, he is here to request well on my behalf some medicines for a friend, but as you know she can’t come to a hospital because my dear sister and her partner are still under protection,” I told her, and she seemed to understand.

I told her about the plan about Sherlock faking his death; she was the one who had helped me with getting a body similar to Sherlock’s. The body was also a jumper and the family was well compensated for the closed casket ceremony.

“Ah he is the one you told me about, yes I am sorry and I know that no words can make it hurt less, “ she told him, and I saw him flinch a little but then he recovered and smiled at her and they shook hands.

We got what we needed and then I put John in a cab and he was off to cure Kate, and I was left to talk to Mary alone. She was working on a body, and she seemed in a talkative mood, so I let her.

“How do you think he will take the news of Sherlock being alive?” she asked after I recovered from shock that she knew how deep he cared for the man.

“I really don't know, the doctor surprises me a lot, sometimes I have to do very extreme things just to get a reaction I want, but then he accepts it easily, and he still hurts for him, but he got better, as I said things do get better.” I told her, for she had lost her boyfriend in a subway accident

“Yes I know you seem to have that effect on people, to cure or make them heal faster, I saw that he looked better then when you described him.” She said and I agreed with her.

“Mary?” I asked

“Yes?” she answered.

“I think I will need another body soon, well more like a few months,” I told her, seeing as there were only two of three ways to set myself free, and those who I cared for free as well.

“For whom this time?” she asked as if it was the most normal thing I had asked.

“This time for myself, I do believe I am going to die. This time I won’t be going back to London if I can help it,” I told her, that made her stop working and she knew what my plan was going to be.

We talked more, and then we chatted about the most random things she said, and then she discussed new music that she had become to like, and she told me that before I was gone, that she would like to see London, and I told her she was invited for a Christmas party, all things paid.

She seemed very happy at that though, for she had no family to see, and she and I were closer then that of my real sister, besides I can’t really take Irene back to London she would be shot at by Sebastian, or worse Moriarty if he was feeling better, but it would take time. I also wanted her to meet Molly they were similar in many ways but different and they can learn from each other.

Time flew by fast with Mary and it was comforting that we still talked with ease. It was just after two in the morning, time went flying when we talked, and then we shared a cab, and I asked to take her first, seeing as there was something off about this man.

I was right, he was the one, the police were trying to bring to justice after he began to kill random people who got in his cab, almost reminded me of Sherlock’s and John’s first case, and this one other case I read about long ago.

Of course he didn’t realized who I was, and I acted along, as a scared victim, role playing always got messy but it was very much fun.

“Now get on the floor, and take that jacket off,” he said pointing a gun at me we were in an alley, and I could see many possibilities to get out without harming him, but seeing as how easily Mary would have gotten killed had I not been there, really made me think it through. I was glad though that she was not here to witness this.

He came close, and then with his free hand grabbed a bunch of my hair and pulled, making me really angry and now he had me standing up, he started to forcefully kiss me, and that was when I had enough, I was really angry, and he ignored the signs that said a predator was around. He was a cabbie and knew that hardly anyone came through the alley ways.

I saw the hairs on his neck rise as my anger rose, and then I swiped my leg under him and he fell on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and then he stared at me wide eyes, pleading.

He was on the other side of the fence now, I had him where I wanted him, I placed a shy kiss to his lips and I could tell that his lips pulled to a tiny smile, and then I injected him with the injection I swiped, it was just enough to make him go under for at least a few good hours, until I checked out the warehouse he had in mind, and before I noticed I heard a young woman’s voice calling for help, and that was all I needed, and I called the police and they could handle a trace, and get here at the time needed to save the woman.

 

I walked home with my jacket in hand, and I noticed then I was bleeding from my right cheek, I guess he did get a swiped at me.

 

As I got in they all stared at me, John had a face of horror as he saw the state I was in, and then checked to see how bad my check was.

He cleaned it said it didn’t need stitches or that it would cause a scar, and I was grateful.

“You went on the tube like that?” he asked, as we were seated in the living room, and Irene was with Kate who apparently was looking much better.

“Yes they don't really care how you look so long as you don't have a bomb, and a taxi I would rather avoid which is why you better sleep good seeing as our flight leaves later at six in the afternoon.” I told him as he finished cleaning my wound.

“Do you mind telling me what you did that got you this way, all dirty and with a bruising hurt cheek?” he asked with real concern in his eyes.

“Oh well you know killers are everywhere, and I happened to stumble upon one on my way here,” I said, I was going to continue when Irene came rushing in and turned the tely on.

“I guess we can see what she did already,” she said, as we watched the news broadcasting, the man still unconscious and the police scrambling to get about three very thin, food deprived, women out of the factory. 

“The police are very grateful for the person who called the police, but they are perplexed as to who had done it and not stayed seeing as they were witness to this, some are also saying that the one to call could have been the partner, but the women are all saying that it was just this taxi cab killer all long and alone, no one else.   
He usually drugged them but not before telling them to strip and kneel on the ground, and then he would rape them, and hang them here on the factory, then he would starve them until they died. The police are at a loss saying that the man is not dead just drugged, they are trying to find out what type of drug but it will take some time, this is Nina Anderson, reporting to you live, from the ally way of New York.” The report ended on the way the investigation was going to be handled, that was my cue to call in a favor to the U.S. government seeing as they owed me one, and this was just a tiny case compared to the one I did them.

“You did all that? You let yourself be touch by that monster!?” John said, now yelling, he was worried I could tell but I guess it was a bad thing to do.

“Sorry John I had to he could have easily killed my friend had I not been there, and I was a bit bored, and I needed him to take me to his hid out before he got away, besides I didn’t get molested if that’s what your worried about, he was a pity criminal, I’ve dealt with worse, and I am still here,” I said trying to be as reasonable as I could.

“Yes but sometimes there are mistakes, and even the great one fall hard,” he said ending in a whisper.

“I am sorry for scaring you, I really am, next time I will do it without any complications, just a swift one, and I won’t go looking for it either.” I said, then I pulled him in to a hug, and I directed him to the guest room so he could sleep seeing as he needed it.

“There is no other room, and this bed is pretty big, we could shared the bed, besides I would like some company,” he said, I was going to refuse because I was not feeling sleepy, just tired, but I owed him for scaring him, and I nodded, but I told him that I would shower first, and he nodded.

After the shower, I had put on my new jumper, and I went in with the boxers, that Mary had given me. I was already relaxing, when I felt an arm drape over me and I felt Johns sleeping body curl against mine, and then I relaxed because he was asleep, and then I drifted to unconsciousness.

It was probably after seven in the morning, when I finally woke up refreshed, John was still asleep but curled up on the other side of the bed, and then I had put on my shoes, and I went out to the living room, and then to the kitchen and started breakfast.

There was imported tea, and coffee, which I made a cup, then I made Benedict eggs, and then some French toast. I was a bit startled when I saw John standing on the kitchen entry way, it was hard to scare me, but he manage it, and could not hid his amusement.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and I just looked at him, surely he was not that stupid.

“Making breakfast, want some? Coffee? Or tea?” I asked. 

“Coffee, I feel I might need it today, and yes some breakfast sounds good, I recall that I am staving,” he said.

“Good cause I was not asking, if you had said you were not hungry I was going to force it down your threat,” and at that he shivered a little and sat down in the dining table.

I took some food to Irene’s and Kate’s room, and then I went to join John.

“Why are you starving like you said, all of a sudden? And you didn’t have any nightmares from the sleep I had, and the look on your eyes,” I said, very curious at the prospect that he might be healing after all.

“Your right, I don't know I guess leaving England even if it was for the short time, I felt like I could breath, and you actually made everything simple for me, you never pressured me or told me empty words, I guess I felt better with you, and you let me mourn, and I guess last night’s scare really had me worry, and it awoke my appetite, I guess one tragedy puts it to sleep, and I guess an almost one reawakens it,” he said laughing a bit, and to be honest I was not sure if to be relived or worried, but I was sure not going to call his therapist, and tell her this, she was easily trusting with strangers, and I had him stop going, he was grateful and I was glad he didn’t object.

We went sightseeing as we left Irene and Kate alone to enjoy themselves, and then we had lunch, after that we went shopping, to make John more American, and I went to buy a new coat seeing as I was burning the one from last night, and then there was a trigger, a man with a head of curls walked by his face out of sight, the height was off but he was almost identical, and then John turned around, his eyes were a bit glazed but then he said he would like the dark blue scarf as well.

We finished and got back around four, we packed and got packing, and this time we were driven by both women, and went to say a goodbye to Mary, and she seemed sad that it was a very short visit. But then we promised we would see each other soon, and to tell Jeremy to behave, he was the intern that she took under her wings and the only other that knew what they both did for me, just as Molly did for Sherlock.

We said our farewells, and then we were off, to another place I called home, weather just like England’s, gloomy, and everything but without the people in it, the ones that cared too much that they didn’t even realized that they were killing you softly.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~ A Week And A Few Days After~~~

I really like this place, what did you say it was called again?” John said, as we had been living in a private apartment complex, and I was renting we both shared one, and it was a two bedroom and bath so we had no sharing done, but we took turns cooking.

“Its called Salem, Oregon” its placed in almost the same place that England and France are in, and they have similar climate, but this city is smaller to that of London” I told him on the fourth day we stayed.

~~~ After a few more days I received the call. ~~~

That’s when I got the call, from Moriarty, it was just before John got up, and it was his turn to cook so I stayed in, I was waiting for his call, and it was finally time.

“Hello dear, I do believe that our dear Sebastian is looked up, because Mycroft got to him first, but I think I can help you a little, of course you will have to help me a bit.” I told Moriarty, as we had reconnected again.

“What do you want in order to get Sebastian out.” He said not too pleased that I had him and not the other way around.

“Simple, you know that Sherlock is alive trying to find Sebastian, I haven’t told him that his dear brother has him, and he doesn’t know your alive, but I would like you to tell Sebastian to forget about John, and everyone else targeted that knew Sherlock, you wont harm them in any way, if you do I will kill you, oh and by the way, your company has shrunk, to three main webs. The one in Germany, Switzerland, and the main office here in London, I have been helping out, but our prices have gone up, and we still got payers.” I said and then he was silent, I could here he was angry, but then he let out a resigned sigh, and then he calmed himself down.

“Fine, get me Sebastian, I will stop terror on all the loved one that are with or around Sherlock, oh and I am terribly sorry about your look alike, she went up in flames, I just thought you should know.” He said as if that would shock me.

“Sorry, I really don't care, please try again, besides she is not my look alike she is my sister, and you just got yourself a big surprise, didn’t you, besides like you I knew what you were going to do before you even did it, that’s why I had you moved, and I told her she would have thirty seconds before the bomb went off and to get out of there. She is safe, but either way I would not have cared, see unlike you I never get bored, I don't ever feel love, or any emotions for that matter, I really did fool you didn’t I.  
I guess you just never expect anything new did you? Well good luck with that ‘partner’ ah and one more thing, if you tell anyone that I kept you alive, I will personally kill you, and Sebastian will be in constant torture, and it will be even worse then what Mycroft’s men are doing to him now, understood.” I told him before I hung up the phone. I could tell that this was getting more fun by the time passing.

He was still weak but I would give him time to heal, and then I would have to call Mycroft tell him everything, but first I would call Sherlock, and get him to come home and face John, now that things were safe for all. 

But I knew that he was still weak but not any less lethal, I still had to watch out for him, which is why I had gotten John a full months paid vacation, and took away his fake passport, and his real ones as well, so I could leave him here, in the safety, he had come to be able to learn how to drive, and I got him a license, and he was all set for the next month of survival without anyone, I had set money asides so he could live very good, and rent was automatic, so no worries there. All I had to worry about was telling John I had to take care of some business, and that I would come back.

After telling him, he seemed to accept it all with ease and he didn’t mind that he was going to be left alone, I did skip how much he was going to be left alone for, but he didn’t ask, and I was not going to tell.

I packed an had everything ready to leave for tomorrow, so we went out and had some pints, at a local bar, I was good at holding my liquor, but John as he had stopped drinking, had already gotten drunk.

I decided that I needed this opportunity, for some later references, and I took John to his room, took all of his cloths off, and then I was about to leave, when he grabbed my hand and told me to stay.

He was drunk, and the jeans and shirt I had on were not comfortable to sleep in, and this bed as a bit smaller, then the one at Irene's and we were really close.

 

The morning after, I almost forgot where I was, then I remembered, and I saw my clothes on the floor, and his as well, I was shocked, but then I knew that it was all good, just the same thing that had happen with Sherlock the one time we both solved a case, in shutting the offices of Moriarty’s office in Australia, we got drunk, well he did and he passed out, but asked me to stay with him, he was confused as to what happen, as is John now.

But he still looked calmed, and he got up, as I pretended to sleep. And he took a shower, I walked away from his room.

I got ready and then I was off to the airport, that John had driven me to, we made a promise to not talk about it, and I agreed, and then we said our goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon somone will arrive and make things more interesting for all.


	3. Moriarty Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is back and so is Sherlock.

~~A Few Days Later (Present)~~

I went to get Sherlock, from the place he was at, he had not realized it but I kept track of where he was, and he was in a northern village in France, that I had gotten him, for when he needed rest, or I had to talk to him, seeing the place, he was definitely using it, and since he knew French, he knew how to make a living here.

He was a bit surprise to see me, and I was surprised at how thin he looked, and I was glad I had stopped at the restaurant to get some food.

“What happened here?” I told him, and he still wore the shock on his face.

“I should say what are you doing here?” he said in a raspy tone, as if he had not spoken in a while, but by the state of the place it looked as if he ha not moved or bathed. And he dismissed my tone of trying to get him to clean.

“Sherlock, I think it is time for you to come back, I will get everything ready, besides the only office you need to worry about is the one in London, and we can get that one, but first I needed to tell you something very important alright?” I asked him but I could see he was very thin, and I set the small space of the table for two, and served him some food.

“By the way I still haven’t gotten Sebastian, and I need to eliminate him other wise John is in trouble, wait why aren’t you with him, he could be in trouble.” He said more anxious this time.

“Eat and then I will explain everything.” I told him, and he did he was starving but to stubborn to get up and get food.

After we ate, we had tea, and then we went to the couch and we had the talk.

“Fist of all, Sebastian is in a jail cell, there was never any threat form him, after I got back from Australia, I saw him in an empty house in front of baker street, I guess waiting for me or John, so I went up to him, and then I had injected him with an injection, after that he woke up in a cell, guarded by Mycroft’s men, and I had him there all this time, and John right now is safe, and away from London, in a safe house if you will. But there is a bad news to all of this.” I told him, and then he caught what I was about to tell him.

“No I saw him shoot himself, there was blood he died.” He said trying to dislodge the fact that Moriarty was alive. 

“You saw blood, but did you check his pulse? Besides how are you still alive? Miracles happen, but the explanation is that he hit the soft part in the back of the skull, he had a good aim, and no nerves were hit, and he survived, I saw his records from the hospital, before someone took him out secretly. The worse news is that he wants Sebastian out, but in return he wants you to know that the hit on him would be lifted, and I switched his attention to me, so you and John would be safe from him.” I told him and at that his eyes almost looked like his eyes might come out of his head.

“No you wont be put in that situation not anymore, he is your weakness, you need to be strong, and hold still to that because he will burn you like he did to me.” He said pleading.

“No I am stronger, and I can handle this besides I have leverage that no one ever had. Besides I think it is time for me to kill this game of his, and get everything straighten out.” I told him.

“Fine but what about all the times he has won you out? Like the time you had given in to him and you slept with him?” he said.

“What are you jealous? Don’t be, and that was only because he had drugged me that I had fallen into it, and I also needed it.” I said and then I saw him go more pale then he was but then he gather his thoughts again and started eating again.

“Besides I am not jealous, I am just worried you'll screw everything and then have John killed along with me, I don’t even know why it never crossed my mind that you might be a lier psychopath.” He said now covering the worried expression of those words that might be true.

“I know that that little outburst was because your feeling unwell but your just sleep deprived. Besides I guess we just need to make you presentable for your reunion with John, and the rest of London” I told him.

“I feel fine here besides are we really stupid enough to trust in Moriarty?” he asked he had a point if it was not for the leverage I had on him.

“I guess in order to believe we have to risk everything,” I told him.

We finished eating and we got him some new clothing in a boutique and then we got a taxi back to the flat.

I had put him to bed when he grabbed my hadn't and told me to stay with him, and I did because it was the least I could do, and he seemed to need the assurance that it was real.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~  
We woke up and he seemed to think it had all been a dream but then he realized that there was an extra source of heat, and he knew it was real, and the chance to see John was more real now then it had been last night, was all I could read in his face before he realized that we were in a position that would seem intimate.

“What did we do last night?” he said as he was trying to gather his thoughts.

“If you don't remember how should I, either way I would not tell you and leave you in suspense.” I told him.

“Tell me it was nothing regrettable at least” he said.

“I just said I don't know, besides we were not dunk, you were just sleep deprived, you know I warned you that if you didn’t take care of yourself it would not become beneficial to either John or you.” I told him as I gathered my clothing, and went to the kitchen to put water for some tea.

After breakfast, we both got cleaned up, and left to hopefully never return, and we would arrive at London in a few hours.

After the light we where met by Mycroft, and we went back to Baker Street and Mrs. Hudson was glad to see Sherlock alive, and not dead, and we started the process, and I told Mycroft what needs to be done, and he did not like the idea of that.

He could be an ice man but he still cared for his little brother, and his happiness, he cared at least for family, and he was glad to see Sherlock alive even if I had to lie to him it was a very strange phone call he had received from me to pick me and another person up at the airport, and even stranger ride home an awkward ride seeing as he was the one to be left out in the loop of his brothers survival, but we told him to keep it a secret from John, until everything was safe.

He was not happy that Moriarty was still alive, and that we were setting free Sebastian Moran, to Moriarty, but it was for the safety of John and anyone that Sherlock knew. He was more mad that I knew he was alive, and that I was somewhat protecting him, in truth he was not going to know that I had let him live to kill him myself, not at least right now. Moriarty and I had an arrangement and we were going to go by it, and we both knew that in someway Sherlock would have faked his death, and we would have intervened had he not faked it.

 

~~~ three weeks later~~~

It was three weeks after we released Sebastian and we still had no news of Moriarty, but I had received a text from him saying that everyone was safe now that he was with Sebastian.

I went to get John from the apartment, and then we were on a flight back to England, and of course we had many flights, and aliases to sidetrack Mycroft from finding another safe house I had. Then we got in the familiar black car, but there was something wrong about the feel, and it was not until we got in and the doors locked that we knew it was the wrong car.

“Hi” went a singsong voice from the far end seat, and I could sense John tense in the seat next to mine.

“I thought I would tell you personally that I will be away for about six months, give you all the holidays and then some of peace before the next game starts, oh and please tell him I will be coming for him personally because he cheated on the game.” He yelled the last part.

We arrived at baker street and we got off, while Jim and Sebastian left in the car, we saw that Mycroft was already in the flat, and John was already breathing in shallow breaths, as he thought that Sherlock would not be there since he still has no idea that he is alive.

We were about to enter when his hand gripped my arm, and I redyed myself for what was to come.

“You knew didn’t you, that he was alive, that he was not the one dead on the roof top, he faked his death, and what exactly did he mean about someone cheating on a game?” he said as I saw rage in his eyes.

“John I think we should talk about this in the privacy of the flat where no one can hear us.” I told him as he looked more angry then anything now.

“No, no you tell me what is going on right now!” he said yelling now.

“Lets go inside before I drag you in or drug you to make you go in.” I told him in a firm voice and part of his anger subsided.

We went in and I also noticed that Lestrade was in and he knew already after he came looking for me he was surprised that he almost fainted, and this time he knew that Sherlock was never a fake, and he always believed that he was his true arrogant self and it was not any act any can portray.

I let John in and he looked confused as to why everyone was staring at him, then he saw that an extra pair of eyes that were the same sky blue, –– on a good day–– were looking at him and he felt rage, as Sherlock came next to him to give him a hug.

John took a swing at his arm and hit Sherlock in the face, partly to see if he was real and partly for making him believe he was dead.

“You bloody sod, how could you do this to me, its been almost three years that, that you died, and now you come, no I understand what he meant by cheating on the game, you fucking faked your death.” John yelled, while on top of Sherlock but then leaning to give him a hug so tight Sherlock was struggling to breath.

After the reunion, Sherlock went back as if nothing happened and so did John, I on the other hand was preparing for the future once again because if I was prepared for all possibilities then chances where to go my end results. Six months was all I had, and February would be the last month with this family I had developed.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~ four months later (November)~~~~

it was already November, and we had managed to get Kitty thrown in jail for inappropriate behavior and conspiracy against Sherlock, and we got Lestrade back on the force with high praise and a raise as well, yet he divorced because his wife was indeed sleeping with the PE teacher. As for Molly she was given more liberty in the morgue as was Sherlock, and she also had found a nice guy, but he wont last not while Sherlock can help it. as for Sherlock, he was given permission to be on the cases that needed his help, and as well he got to choose if he wanted Anderson and Donovan on a case, and DI Dimmock he also started consulting Sherlock, and when he was not available and I was I would go to the case on either side, –– Dimmock, or Lestrade–– Sherlock was kept busy with three cases, and I got busy with the holiday plans, as well as five cases and my alter ego that was needed on some cases, and I had to travel, I was less at home but I didn’t mind seeing as I was getting December off of touring and assassinating criminals that pose threat to a nation. It was almost December and everything was going very fast and the six months were almost over.

It was raining and I was walking home in the rain, feeling it fall down I face and washing away any stress from the hospital, where I took over some patients for John and some people just didn’t understand that a fever can be dangerous if accompanied with a severe allergy to the medicine, but then I found a way to give him a non allergenic medicine. Then I was running around trying to catch a killer that Sherlock had let get away, and now he was pouting his loss, at the flat with John, where he was boosting his ego telling him that he will catch the next one.

I had raised my head to the sky and let the rain hit my face when it had stopped, I frowned and opened my eyes.

“Mycroft what are yo doing here?” I asked in surprise.

“Following you, my dear, because you have given me back my brother, and also your going to get a cold if you keep walking in the rain.” He said as he put his coat over me and then held me close as we walked under the umbrella.

“Why don't we do something that is usually not in your nature to do?” I asked with a sly smile displayed on my face.

“What would that be?” he asked in interest curiosity.

“If I told you it wont be as fun” I said and I leaned in to him.

“Just tell me please?” he asked getting interested in what I had in mind.

Yet I had not realized that I was nowhere near the flat, and I was near where I had a safe flat away from the EYES that see all or Mycroft's favorite toy, the cameras around the city.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, “come and walk on the wild side and let me kiss you in the pouring rain, its something I have always wanted to do before I died.” Ii whispered and then the umbrella was away from our faces and the rain was falling on us nice again.

I turned my face and met his eager lips and then we were clutching each other as we kissed with eagerness.

“I have a flat nearby lets go,” he whispered in between kisses, but I shook my head ‘no’.

“ Lets just go upstairs I have one here, and its closer then what you have in mind.” And with that we broke apart and hurried into the building and we went up to the fourth floor, and I got my keys out and opened the farthest down flat I had in the whole floor.

We resumed kissing after I opened the door and then he closed the door, and I led him to the bedroom. We started to take our dripping wet clothes off as we went until we were in our undergarments next to the bed.

He scooped me up and laid me gently on the bed as he positioned himself on top, and then our hands where roaming each others body memorizing it as we went on kissing each other.

When I woke up, I was already darker, I laid prepared to face an empty bed, but I was surprised as I felt a hand tighten on my waist, the hand of my lover from a few hours earlier. Mycroft was still here, in bed with me and then I knew he was awake as he leaned in and kissed my bear shoulder. When I turned to meet his face and eager lips I was not prepared to what I saw.

Mycroft looked so peaceful that it surprised me how vulnerable and young he looked, he looked restful, and his eyes were shining with a new awe. We kissed once again and eagerly wanting more as we progressed to a more taunting and eager pleasure.

When we awoke once again dawn was just visible from a crack in the curtains, and we both looked at our mobiles for the time, it was half past six in the morning, and we both got up and dressed.

“Hungry?” Mycroft asked as he passed my shirt from last night.

“Starving” I told him as I passed his trousers back to him.

“We can go back to the estate and change our clothing and then grab something to eat.” He said in a voice that said that there was no arguing, but I had no clean clothing here, and I wanted a shower as well and I was starving, I just nodded and we left.

Once outside we got a cab and we arrived at the estate in less then ten minutes.

 

Once we arrived we went to our old room, and we got our clothing but then we decided that we both needed a shower and we decided to not waste time and we both got in at the same time.

“I think we should share the shower, less water waste.” I told him, as he chuckled lowly.

“I think your right, we can also do what other humans do in the shower when they…” he seemed not to be able to finish his sentence.

“You mean, when they care about someone?” I asked in a taunting voice, and for once he looked a bit shaken, that Mycroft Holmes actually cared for someone, that he was not the Iceman he thought he was.  
“Right well, I want a shower, and if we are to save little fishes from running out of water we should shower together now,” I told him, as I grabbed his suite jacket and started to take it off him, along with starting to unbutton his shirt.

He stood still for about a minutes, and then he started to act, taking the bottom hem of my shirt in both of his and raising it above my head, then unbuttoning my skirt, and unzipping the zipper and letting it fall to the floor.

We stepped into the water, and letting the hot water spray over us as we kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~ One Week Later~~~

After that wonderful week, it had finally come to an end, it was during a week I was needed abroad to do an assignment, and he was off to stop a probable war from happening. While I was still trying to finish a job I had started, I was meeting with a man who was a drug lord from a wealthy family, and I was to entertain him, while Mycroft’s men came to capture him, and I would be arrested in front of him just to make sure he never found out I was behind the bust.

It was three hours later and I was finishing the concert that was my alter ego, I only needed one more song. Then the lights went out and I was being carted away from the stage by strong arms, and then I knew who had me. 

“Why hello Sebastian, is Moriarty having you do all the lifting?” I said with an icy voice, I had the pleasure of feeling him shudder as he registered the danger that was me.

“Just following orders,” he grunted as he then proceeded to lifting me up, and then we were in the garage basement and in a sleek black car.

Once inside I saw who was there, it was Jim, and he had a single blood red rose there, and he motioned for the driver to leave.

“Hello honey, I loved your performance, and your singing was good too, I did rather enjoy better your fight with the man who was a convicted felon who had killed ten woman in less then three months, I am rather surprise you were not harm, I am amazed how you have grown. I rather thought I had broken you into an obedient too afraid young woman to go anywhere near anyone besides your savior, Mycroft or me.”

“Oh, I cant say that you broke me, but rather you fixed me and now I am better then ever, and I would like to thank you very much for it.” I told him with much sincerity.

“Oh before I forget this is for you my dear rose. Now do tell how I fixed you?” he said in an intrigued voice.

“Well surly you see the difference don't you? I can clearly see that Sebastian know the difference between me and you, and he is more frighten of me then you if you can believe that, not that he will ever say anything about it.” I told him.  
At that he seemed to study me, and then he stared at Sebastian, who’s arm hair stood on end, and then I noticed something in Jim’s eyes a twinkle.

“Did you figure out what you fixed me of?” I said in a bored monotone.

“Yes I do believe I have.” he said, with an amused face that also contained intrigued.

“Well what is it then?” I said waiting for his response.

“You cant feel pain, otherwise you would have notices the sharp thorns that are in your fingers, and the blood flowing.” He said in a vice that sounded proud in his discovery.

“Well your partially right , but you missed the whole problem, or solution to my problem.” I told him in the same monotone that I had used earlier, but this time I said it more coldly, and I saw Sebastian flinch, and reach for his gun, just the same that Jim reached for his hand to stop him.

“Ah well I see what the whole thing is now, its so much fun now, this is good.” He said in a deep, and sing-song voice.

“You have no emotion, and you are incapable of it, yet you have mastered to faking the emotions, I wonder who else knows about this?” I said with amusement.

“Oh for now just you, but I guess that’s the beauty of this, the one who made me better to know into what he made me into, what most people would call a monster, because I cant feel any emotions.” I told him, now with a hint of flirting.

“Oh this is good, very good, I like this very much, I think we can have fun, unless you want to try and deify me, because no matter how much you cant feel, you body still reacts to me, and I own you.” He said, that was true until a few years ago, but I can have fun, and Mycroft and I we never set anything defensive.

“Very well I can have some fun, but I just want me and you in this, and I need to be back in a week, because you still have two more months away from London, you did give us six months, and I know you never go back on a promise, no matter how changeable you really are.” I told him, going to sit by him.

 

~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~

 

after being in the car for nearly four hours, we finally stopped near a cobble stone house in a dense forest, we were indeed out of the city, fortunately I had gone out on stage with my jacket that had everything I needed to communicate that I am fine.

We got out, and Sebastiano stayed behind and then Jim took my hand and lead me inside. Once inside I grabbed him, and lead him to a near by sofa, and threw him against it, then I climbed into his lap, and we began to kiss ferociously, no passion, no love, just need, and lust.

Eventually we made it to the bedroom down the hall, and then we went at it again. Once we woke up, he was gone, but I heard him in the kitchen, and I grabbed my jacket that was on the floor, and then I grabbed my mobile and saw that I had a connection, and then I saw I had ten missed calls, two from Sherlock, three from John, another two from Lestrade,and three from Mycroft, and I had just as many text, from him as I did from the rest, and only they knew I was the one abducted last night.

Hey I am fine, just needed time off, to myself, well be back soon –RA

I texted Sherlock, John, Lestrade, and Mycroft back, then I turned off my phone, and put it back before I was discovered, and I made sure there was no interference and that they got through.

After that I focused on what I needed to do just as the door opened, he was only wearing pants, and he was shirtless, I got up and went to him as I put on my jacket to cover anything that could have been seen by any of his friends and then i was drawn into his arms.

“You don’t need that we are alone, and if you really want you can just wear my shirt that’s what people do, right?” he said with amusement in his voice.

“Right, alright where is it?” I said, then I spotted it on a chair folded crisply, and I put it on. 

After breakfast which was good, not surprising since he was good t cooking once my had died and I had stayed with him, he had made me eat in order for me to keep my strengths up. Either way it felt ice to be taken care of, even if in my emotions where not really showing, that made it much better because he showed none either.

We went back to the room, and then we talked about what to do, and we decided that watching a mundane movie would be good, but half way through there was a scene that we just stared and then we burst out laughing, the funny things that idiots do for the one they love, like lie and be fake to each other, we wondered why they could not just be real with them selfs.

That got us in a very heated conversation.

“That's what people do, you remember Sherlock’s fall to save the people he loved, mostly John.” I told him.

“Yeah but he could have fought that gun from me, or grabbed my mobile and text Sebastian to call it off. Or he could have tried first to obscure anything from my view and tried the link that very much existed, and he knew it, he just needed one last thing and that was always hidden within you my dear, in that locket I gave you once long ago.” he said, but of course we had no idea of how this could have ended if we had had that code with in our reach. 

“I know that now and I think I know that code but of course you have destroyed that code and made a new one by now haven't you? Its what you do, and you will always do that.” I told him.

“I really like it when you are talking in a sexy manner, come here.” he said as he grabbed me and threw me on the bed and then he positioned himself on top of me and started to kiss me, and then he started to unbutton the shirt and I started to unzip his pants as we began to grow with need and lust.

 

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner, arguments, sex, and showers, with a few dinners and attempted movie watching.

After the week was over there was a few new bags from very high end shops from London's own unique shops.

“These are yours I very hope you wear them, I know you wont want to be caught in the clothings we were in all week or that ones we were brought in a week ago.” He said in a voice that said there was no arguing, but I was grateful that I did not need to wear my clothing from a week ago.

“Yes, thank you very much, I will put them on, and will you take me where I need to go?” I told him wondering if I should prepare for a long walk.

“Of course, I will take you I don't want you to sweat in your new clothing, and I need to see you get to your flat carefully.” He said, and then he was off to the spare bathroom to change.

There were several things I could have worn but I opted for the shorts, and the light sweater that was red, the colors of my shoes red and black.

He was dresses in an impeccable Westwood three piece suite, the dark suite in contrast to his pale skin, and he looked sharp and ready to tear into anyone who would stand in his way.

“Pity I really did wish you had worn the black dress, we could have had a last one in the car, since Seb is driving, and there is a window divider, but you still look great,” he said and he pulled me into a kiss.

Sebastian had driven back, and knocked on the door, and we were out the door with the rest of my things in the trunk.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~

We arrived in front of a non descriptive building, and there was a cab there waiting, and I guess it was for me because I recognized one of Moriarty’s new men as the cabbie.

“Sorry darling, cant risk Sherlock or Mycroft recognizing me so I took this cab over for you, but I will keep in contact” he said as he handed me a new mobile, and in it it had two new numbers programmed in it already.

“Right, of course, how could I be an idiot,” I half said and he still chuckled.

“Oh, and keep the phone hidden no one can know about it. got it.” he said as I nodded and then he pulled me in to another deep kiss, then he handed me my jacket from the where I was seated, and then I put it on, seeing as it was below freezing.

 

The cabbie and Sebastian, transferred my belonging that I had and then the cabbie was off, and of course I took out my other mobile, the one everyone knew about and hid the one Moriarty gave me, but not before receiving a text.

I hope you will answer all my text otherwise I will have to punish you in a promising way that you wont want to miss another text, but keep it secret! ;) -JM

I sent a quick reply and then I tucked it back in my pocket.

Of course I wont miss one of your charming text, but maybe I will depending if your punishments were just the same as this last week ;) –RA

In total I had three mobiles, one that Mycroft gave me, that one was a secret, one that Moriarty gave me, that one also a secret, and the one that everyone had the number too, one I was not entirely worried it being hacked.

I took out the one that everyone texted, and then I saw three more text, and two missed calls, the calls were from a week ago, but the text were recent.

Mycroft: when will you be returning need your help. –MH  
Sherlock: need to talk know who you are with, and Mycroft wont stop bugging me. –SH  
John: Sherlock is bugging me he needs you here, come home soon, he and Mycroft missed you as do I. –JW

I replied to all three:

Be there soon, 15 minutes tops, –RA

After 15 minutes we arrived at the flat, and they were all waiting for me outside, the cabbie just opened the trunk and I gave him the “Money” and a note that said don't get out, Mycroft might recognize you.

After everything was carried upstairs I saw the cab leave, and then they all stared at me.

“So any explanations on where you were? We tried searching, but you were well hidden and Sherlock hardly slept trying to find you, but I guess he will sleep after you tell him where you where. He thought John knew, since you hid him for almost a few good months.” Said Mycroft and Sherlock just glared at him while pouting, and sighing dramatically.

“Yes well at least I was not franticly searching for any signs on the CCTV cameras and calling in favors after the night they saw you being abducted. He spent most of his free time here, annoying me to see if I had any news on you, and it was a long few months without you here.” Sherlock said, as he stretched him self on to the couch.

“Sherlock it was only a week that she was gone and Mycroft was just worried about her and she was gone and she had disappeared so it was good that at least one Holmes was worried and not seeking the rush of a good puzzle. Besides when you were too stumped on it, you nagged me to tell you where she took me when it was necessary.” John said.

“One I was only worried that something was wrong, two I needed help on a certain case, and three I had a problem that only she could have solved, and she was the one who promised to fill in for Anthea when she needed a vacation which is this week.” Mycroft said, trying to defend his pride and ego.

“Well I am glad I am home, but it might be good if I say nothing of where I was, besides I am back and I feel great, and next week I will have a familiar face around and be able to relax more once she is here.” I said, and she will be the one to help me in my almost near crisis.

 

~~~~ Three Days Later~~~

It was not that bad being Mycroft’s assistant, specially when I got to be alone with him, I got to be more personal to him then Anthea can be. 

After two more days, we were in a meeting with a country that was classified to even talk about, but we resolved the issue over drinks and it was all fine.

It was an early night, and we went back to the hotel room, and then we stated kiss, everything that it was not with Moriarty, this kiss was full of need and want, and possibly another thing, but neither would say it in fear that it might all end.

I was also still texting with Moriarty, and sometimes meeting him in private, and I was earning his trust every time I met him, which was every other day, and today he sent me a message saying he missed me, but he would await for me tomorrow night in our ordinary meeting place.

Also I had been sending the information on when Mary will be coming in from New York, and to be prepare to meet the great Sherlock Holmes and my ex husband, Mycroft Holmes. In a few days she will be arriving and in the mean time we were clearing at least a week off for Mycroft to spend Christmas with us at the flat.


	7. Mary Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Arrives and it is almost the holidays.

~~~~ Saturday, Mary Arrives~~~

I arrived at the airport, about 10 minutes early before she arrived, and John was with me as Sherlock was with Mycroft on some case that there mother wanted them at home. We waited for her , and then I got a text from the phone that belonged to Moriarty.

What are you doing at the airport? And with John, are you going somewhere with him and you didn’t tell me? . _ . –JM

No I wont be going anywhere, but I am waiting for a friend, no it is not a he, and she will take all of my time, and I wont be able to see you for the next week and a half. :( –RA

Well I will have to punish you for not seeing me and this you wont forget, and you wont want to miss me again! ; ) –JM

After that I put back the phone, and I saw John staring at me, and I realized I had a wicked grin n my face, and I just looked at him and shrugged.

After another five minutes we heard that flight 105 had arrived, and we waited for Mary.

We saw her staring around her, taking in the sight of the big airport and then she spotted John, and then she saw me. She ran to us, with her suit case rolling behind her.

After loading her lone case, we headed to the flat, and as John and Mary made small talk, and she took in the sight of London in the cab, I had taken out my regular phone out, and started texting Sherlock and Mycroft, and I had the flat across from them rented for Mary and Me.

We arrived after a short ride, and then we entered the flat, where Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and both Holmes Brothers where in the living room, waiting Mary’s arrival, and she looked surprised, and blushed at the sudden attention to her, and I knew she and Molly would be great friends, when Molly went to her and hugged her.

“Welcome, and I hope London will be a great sight for you” she said and then she stared at the floor, as Sherlock sighed, and mumbled something about starting already with small talk.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

“I guess we should head to our flat, you must be tired and tomorrow we have a busy day and you need to relax and enjoy you vacation” I said as I lead Mary back to the opposite flat.

“Yes that would be good and I would like to have a nap.” Mary said, as she stood.

“Yes but first I would like to drive Molly home, she seems ready to go, and I guess Sherlock is about ready to make another comment about the way she is leaning towards Lestrade, who came at the same time when Molly confirmed she will be here, late but here.” And at that now Sherlock perked, and defended Molly, and Molly was a bit red in the face.

“Alright, I am ready to go, let me grab my jacket. But are you sure, I mean I can always take a cab.” Molly said, but I give her a stare that said there was no argument left in the conversation. 

We left in my car and then we drove for half an hour and it should have only taken 15 minutes but I had to make sure no one was following.

I arrived at Molly flat and I parked in her stationing parking, and then I bid her farewell. Then I took, Mary with me, and we were on our way to my other flat, the one that I had for my personal use where no one knew where I was.

 

“What are we doing here, and where are we going?” Mary said.

I lead us through the connecting tunnel between the two building in front, and then I lead her through a stair way, up to the fourth floor. Then I lead her to the flat on the far right.

 

“What are we doing here?” Molly asked once again.

“This is where we are staying for the next two nights, I guess you would want to catch up, and plan what will be coming in the next few weeks, and I need to know I can trust you that you will not tell anyone of my secret, and that you will be fine.” I told her as I sat her down on the couch.

“I promise everything will be good, and I know what I have to do, I have done it once before remember.” She had and she reminded me this once.

“All right then, but today we rest because it was a long day.” I told her as I showed her where her room will be, and then I turned off all of my mobiles, and I got her mobile and turned it off as well.

After I knew she was asleep I made a call.

“Hey can you come right now, I know your busy it being night and all and John is with you but I need to talk to you right now.” I told him.

“Fine but you owe me a night with John, and it better be a good one.” He grumbled into his mobile as he hung up.


	8. Payphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based a little on the song "Payphone" and soon the end is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based a little on the song "Payphone" by Maroon 5.

~~~~Payphone~~~

I guess he knew where to come, as he knows everything.

“I didn’t tell anyone, that this is where you came, and I know you must feel a bit uneasy about the time running out with the six months almost coming to an end, but I think you should know that he could change his mind and come next week.” He said in that baritone voice of his, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

“ I know he can change his mind at any moment, but that is not what I wanted to talk about, and you know as well as I do, that unlike you I have no emotions so to speak of, and I can hide it well enough from that.” I told him coldly and I saw him shiver.

“Fine what did you want to talk about?” he said with a pout.

“Your brother, I want assurance from you,” I told him as we walked to a near by park.

“What about him, you know he and I don’t talk, specially about our feelings, so if you think he doesn’t love you I don’t know that I can help you.” He said with an irritated tone.

“Seriously Sherlock, can't you just have a time when you don’t jump to conclusions on what I want to talk about? Use your head to deduce what I will talk about” I told him, but instantly regretted my words.

“Fine, I might be irritated that you would call me to talk about my brother seeing as I was having a good time with John.” He said.

“I want you to promise me something regardless of anything happening in the future.” I told him.

“Fine, it’s all I can say, since I have no choice.” He said.

“If I die, I want you to be there for your brother, he may seem like the iceman that Moriarty and everyone else thinks he is but I know different. I fear for everyone’s safety, and I think I fear more for your brothers well being. Please take care of him, and no one can know about this meeting, I repeat no one, understood?” I told Sherlock.

“I already said I would didn't I? Besides he might find it suspicious if I go and comfort him, but I will try, and in return I will keep everyone as safe as I can.” he said as we walked to the near park, there we sat in a bench and we talked more about to be able to do in the worst case scenario.

 

~~~After An Hours~~

We said our farewells as I walked him almost to the streets where the first CCTV started to show, and I left back to the shadows, and that is where I found an ancient looking pay phone. I found some change, and I began to dial.  
First I had set a device that would make it go straight to voicemail, and then it would hold until I was ready to send it to him, and that would not be until a few weeks from now, because I had a feeling that this fight will be sooner then later.

 

I am at a pay phone trying to reach you, but I know it is futile, seeing as you will get this call a little too late, and by then you would know the inevitable. I believe the time has finally caught up to us all, and it is all wrong, I never meant to run away but I had to. I had always wasted the nights, following you orders but now that everything is turned upside down and the time is running I seem to be paralyzed and the time seems to be stopped even if for just a minute with you. You are not what I thought you were, and I fear that I may be falling in love with you once again. I know we never called what we had love, but it almost felt that way, even after you saved me from him. But now all that is over, and I fear the worst.  
If “Happy Ever After” did exist then I guess we would be together and no one would die but that’s all bullocks.   
Also I know that many may call you the “Iceman” but I know the difference, because I seen the way you care for Sherlock, and even fro john, you care enough to meddle in their life, but please don't ever change even if you wished it were possible.  
One last thing I counted my heart beats here and it is slightly higher then normal, and from the reflection I can see that my eyes are slightly dilated, I guess you were the only one to make me feel, and now its too late, but remember that I will always be here for you.  
Goodbye, Mycroft.

 

I hung up, and then I set the date to send it, then I went back home, to catch up on some sleep.

 

The next morning I was showered, dressed, and ready to go and I had coffee ready for both of us and then we were ready to go and we were out of the door, and in a cab.

“Where are we going?” Mary asked as we were driven around the spectacular tourist sights, and then we where in front of the Westfield mall here in London.

“Well we are going to do a little shopping, and also some last minutes Christmas shopping. Besides we need a good time for just the both of us before the hard times are here.” I told her with a slight smile, that didn’t quiet reach my face but enough to say that I was happy she was here.

“Right, well I really don’t think I can afforded much here anyways,” she said with a slight frown.

“Do not worry about it, this is your Christmas bonus, and present, as well get anything you want, I really don’t care.” I told her, I had enough money that I had enough to keep funding some foundations to help the community.

Five hours later we where sitting down at the food court, and we had decided for something light, as we where starving, but we wanted to save room, for real food.

Once we finished, we decided to make a trip to the car, and drop off the bags, we already had, once we finished we went back, but then I felt dizzy, and I sat down and then I was feeling better, and I had decided to wait for Mary as she went to the restroom.

 

Once we where tired, from shopping, we decided to go back to 221B Baker street, and leave our things there, and I had everything ready to start wrapping presents, and then I decided to start decorating the flat, with decorations, and I also decided to decorate, Sherlock’s, and johns flat, as well as Mrs. Hudson’s flat, and bakery.

That was done with once it was dinnertime, and we decided to invite Sherlock and john, to the restaurant that they had one night captured a cab killer.

It was a fantastic time, and by the time we where leaving to go back to the flat, we decided that walking in the sow was best, to keep chatting, even if Sherlock attempt to ignore the small chat, but he joined once it was something interesting, and then he began to talk about murder, and we decided that silence was best. 

Once we had arrived, we saw Mycroft’s car outside, but he only rolled down the window.

“Even if I think that quality time in family and friends is pointless, we deserve to show our guest a great time, and I believe my house is big enough for us all, invitations are sent, and Christmas will be at my manor, everything is ready.” He said and then his head was once again inside the car, and the car was leaving.

“Mycroft is just doing this because he fears, dying alone, and also because he thinks Moriarty will plan something so he wants us at a safe house.” Sherlock said.

“I disagree, Sherlock, I think he finally saw what he was missing, and he wants to experiment this one thing he had not yet done.” John said, and it surprised me how perspective he was.

“Well a little to do with Sherlock, and even less then what john said, but he is doing this against his will,” I said and then they stared at me.

“What do you mean,” they both said.

“We he does want to experience this one thing, but hardly for his own being, but more because I made him, or should I say I demanded he join us, his only condition, the party be move to his house.” I said, and they both saw logic in what I was saying.


	9. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the holidays and some uninvited guest put people on edge and soon the plan will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I have a what should be the waredrove both Mary and Rashelle have worn to the party.
> 
> For Rashelle:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/rashelles_christmas_fashion/set?id=61212456
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/similar_to_rashelles_christmas_fashion/set?id=61216778
> 
> For Mary:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/marys_christmas_fashion/set?id=61210534#stream_box
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!

~~~Christmas Party~~~

Mary had arrived on December 12, and now it was the 24 time flies when family and friends are gathered around, and in a special time as well, and now we are all standing awkwardly in Mycroft living room.

~~~A Few Hours Prior~~~

I was getting ready to go and chaperone what I could to make sure everyone got there, I called twice to everyone telling them where we were going to have the party, and everyone was shocked to know it was at Mycroft’s place.

I was nearly done putting on my black dress pants, that are good for hiding weapons, or good enough to run in, and I had it pulled off with the Caribbean frost shirt that had a red pattern that went with the holiday spirit and was a bit tucked, as my hair was piled on in waves, with a braided crown, which showed the highlights in my hair, and blood red lipstick, and natural looking eyes. Then I finished the look, with simple black Louis Vuitton shoes that added a few good inches to my height. 

Once I made it outside, I waited for another fifteen minutes until Mary made it outside, and she was dressed in a red silk dress, with black stockings, and similar black shoes as the one I had on.

“Can you help me with my hair and face I have no idea what I am doing” she said a little shy, and I took her to the bathroom, as she sat down on one of the stools I had in there.

I piled her hair into a bun and let some ringlets come around her soft face, and I added a soft shade of red, and a Smokey eye, to make her look stunning.

 

After this, I made my way to the refrigerator, and took out the pies, and cookies I had baked earlier and then I had made my way to the door, as a knock came about.

“Are you two ready yet, I want to get this over with, and I want to come back home so I can get my present from john,” he said, and at that it dawned at me what “present’ he was talking about, and I chuckled, a little.

“Wait, for Mary, and john, I will be waiting at the car, and then we can go,” I told him as I set down the plats and I had put on my jacket, and scarf, and I went downstairs to the waiting car.

 

As I was going downstairs, I heard Sherlock shout, “Hurry” to John, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson as I saw her go up stairs saying that she had forgotten something.

I was just placing the baked goods, in the seat, when I felt an arm in circle me at the waist.

“Hello dear, I told you ignoring me would have been a bad idea, but I see you have things planned, do you have an hour or so to spare?” he said in the most pleasantly cold vice I had hears, and at that I left a message that I had forgotten something, and I would be joining them soon, and then I left.

 

“I tried everything to get your attention, and you kept ignoring me, I was sad,” Moriarty said, and then he gave me a wicked grin.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said, and then we had stopped in front, of my old house from childhood.

The house looked lively, but inside I know I had never really lived there, after I was separated from my sister, and we were both separated from that life at five years old.

“Merry Christmas, Rachel” he whispered, in my ear, and I had to struggle with a shudder that would have given me up.

“You though you could hid from me, but I a am the master of secrecy, and secret identities, I thought you all that was needed, but I told you, you would regret ignoring me.” He said, with a cold voice, and then I had to gather everything inside of me, to reach a levelness, that said I was not scared of him.

“I never kept this from you, if you really had searched me you would have know I kept, a fondness, for my name, and even then I left trails that even a five year old could see who I was, well am. To bad that this trail, you, Sherlock, and even Mycroft, had not seen the obvious in front of them.” I said, and then he seemed to like my response, because then he leaned into me and planted a chaste kiss on my forehead.

“I knew it, I am the only one who got this right, they still don't know that you are playing them?” he said, with a grin.

“No and I think they are too stupid to find out, but this can be to our advantage when the time comes,” I said hoping for a certain timeline.

“Yes this new years I will finally return to everyone, and that is when we start everything, the second week of January,” he said, “will you join me then?” he said, and I nodded, and then he was opening the door.

“Perfect, I will tell you more, my dear, have fun at your party, and don't drink too much, also Laters” he said as I got out, and he opened the trunk to show a small lone velvet box.

“Go ahead it is not dangerous I promise, and its for you.” He blew me a kiss, and then he was off.

 

Once I went through the doors, everyone stared at me, like I was a ghost, they all asked where I had gone, and I just answered with smile, and said I was walking around.

“We are ready to have dinner, if everyone can be seated” said a man, as we were seated in Mycroft living room, having small talk, and waiting. It was a little less then five hours to midnight, when we finally started eating.

I was seated to Mycroft right, while Mary was seated next to DI Dimmock, and molly was seated next to Lestrade, and Sherlock and john together, and Mrs. Hudson was next to john and I, while Anthea was on Mycroft’s left.

“I have development on certain people, and their plans, and it will be soon,” I whispered to Mycroft, and he nodded his head.

“So have you heard about Moriarty then?” he asked.

“No but I have movement on some of his, not to bright men, and I also have movement on Sebastian, he was here in England, but no where near London, but then he disappeared.” I said, seeing as half of it was true.

“Very well, keep me posted” he said, as he ate his piece of pie.

“You do know I don't actually work for you right?” I asked him, and he just nodded, and kept eating pie.

By the time it was midnight, everyone was very excited, while Sherlock had not realized that the punch had alcohol, and that he had mixed it with wine, he was now smiling, happily plastered. John was still very coherent, but almost just as much as Sherlock, Lestrade said he needed to drive, so he kept with water, and refreshments, as did Mary, Dimmock and I, Molly, and Anthea had wine, and Mycroft had scotch.

We started with the secret Santa, presents, and everyone still, coherent was laughing at some of the things they got each other, and then we continued with the presents we got each other. As everyone was setting off to talk to each other, I noticed Mycroft absent, and I still had his present and I wanted to give it to him. 

“He is in his office, up the stairs, and the door, in front, with the double doors,” Anthea said, as she recognizes I was looking for him.

“Thanks” I said as I went up the stirs to his office.

As I entered his office, he looked up and he seemed irritated but then his face changed to relaxation.

“I was wondering when you would find me, assuming we have many things to talk about, seeing as I got a text from a very bored consulting criminal.” He said, and he passed me the phone to view the text.

“Yes that was what we need to talk,” I said to him.

“First though I want to know why you kept him alive, and kept it hidden from me, and why all the secrets,” he said, as I settled into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“All you need to know is, that I have leverage against him, and I have all these secrets to protect everyone around me, as well as my own safety, and what I plan can save us, and get an edge on him. All you need to do is trust me.” I said, in a voice that said there was no argument.

“Fine but I hate surprises, and not being in control of this,” he said, in an irritated voice.

“I know but no matter what never believe I would betray you, at all, please trust me on that.” I said, a little desperate.

“Fine, also I want to know when you became this good, at secret operations, and handling jobs, more complex then Sherlock can comprehend without any puzzles?” he said.

“I do a job, that will secure safety and benefits, as well as outcomes that I have foreseen, to an extent, I take control in out of control situations and use them to my advantage. Also it helps to study many high-ranking people, and ordinary people to have the knowledge of how people work, and what makes them tick and use that to my advantage. That is how I have taken control.” I told him, with a smile on my lips.

“Well I can’t quite argue with that. Also Intel said that Moriarty is back in England, and he might come early to our dismay.” He said.

“I fear it is true as well, and I think as early as this new years.” I told him.

“What shall we do then?” he said with a smile playing at his lips.

“Well you can open your new present from me to you,” I told him as I gave him the box.

As he opened it, he took out a map, with times, dates, and three photos. It also contained a new phone, and new securities.

“What is this?” he asked in surprise.

“What I said earlier was the truth, and this is me proving it, I have been getting acquainted with the enemy to a new relationship, but I have been planning what he will do, and I have Intel that said he was planning in returning as early as January first into our lives.

“Well this can prepare us to a new level we will act on it as soon as possible.” He said with new hope.

“Actually I have a better plan,” I told him, and then I notice that I still hadn’t open Moriarty’s present and as I did, it was a note.

“Meet me on January first at the roof top of St. Bart’s.”

The game has gotten very interesting, and soon it was January, and the plan was moving along as I planed it.

Soon everything will be leading to the finally, and I will have everyone I know in safety, and I will have ended the hardship of them being in danger constantly.


End file.
